400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: Konon katanya bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu dalam empat ratus hari. Hinata ingin percaya itu semua. Ia hanya ingin dicintai suaminya, Sasuke. Haruskah ia menunggu sampai empat ratus hari?/For 400FODNA event and Zoroutecchi's birthday/AU


Jika kau menemukan bintangjatuh, permohonan apa yang hendak kauutarakan padanya? Percayakah ia dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu?

**.**

**400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR**

**.**

"Hinata, ini Sasuke-_kun_. Orang yang nantinya akan terus menjagamu."

Saat itu Hinata masih berumur empat tahun, mengenakan kimono biru laut dengan _obi_ kuning. Pipinya _chubby_ dengan mata _lavender_ bulat dan berkilat. Rambut indigonya pendek sebahu hingga tidak bisa dirias macam-macam selain diselipkan jepit kupu-kupu di kepalanya.

Ia tidak mengerti maksud kedua orang tuanya mempertemukan ia dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dari klan Hyuuga hadir orang tua Hinata, sepupu Hinata, dan Hinata sendiri. Sementara dari tuan rumahnya, ada sepasang suami istri berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, juga anak-anak mereka yang keduanya laki-laki.

Hinata kecil yang takut dengan raut tegas kepala keluarga klan berlambang kipas itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang ibu. Ia hanya mengintip sedikit untuk melihat anak berambut mencuat yang sepertinya sepantar dengannya terus menatapnya intens seperti memelototinya. Dan itu jauh lebih membuatnya takut daripada wajah seram Fugaku.

"Hinata?" panggil wanita yang ada di sebelah si bocah berambut mencuat. Tubuh wanita itu langsing semampai. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang digerai sederhana, begitu kontras dengan _kimono_ berwarna merah marun yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat kesan mewah dan elegan. Sorot matanya jauh berbeda dibanding Uchiha lain. Sosok seorang ibu yang mirip dengan _Kaasama_-nya.

"I-iya?" sahut Hinata takut-takut sembari keluar dari bilik persembunyiannya. Belaian sang ibu di belakang kepalanya membuat ia tidak bisa sembunyi lagi.

"Ini Sasuke-_kun_, anak kedua Bibi. Kenalkan." Ibu dari anak yang dipanggil Sasuke-_kun_ itu menyuruh anak bungsunya mengulurkan tangannya.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata...," kata Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu. Saat mereka berjabatan, ia sempatkan melirik si laki-laki dari balik poninya yang tebal. Masih mendapatkan tatapan yang sama, ia tundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Nah, mulai sekarang, kalian berteman, ya."

**.**

**-=sabaku no ligaara presents=-**

**400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: OOC**

**Dedicated for 400 Feathers of Devil and Angel event, Zoroutecchi's birthday, and all DNA  
><strong>

**Devil and Angel (SasuHina) – Facebook**

**Happy reading... :)**

**.**

Berkenalan dengan keluarga Uchiha tidak sepenuhnya buruk, ternyata. Bocah yang sudah menginjak umur tujuh tahun itu mulai terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Sasuke. Meski seram, setidaknya tidak seseram dulu. Lagipula bocah laki-laki itu lebih sering tidak peduli terhadap segala tindakan Hinata. Hinata juga sudah mulai sering memberanikan diri bertanya pada bocah berambut _raven_ itu, tapi ia pasti dihiraukan. Jika tidak, paling hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Saat main ke rumah keluarga Uchiha pun, Hinata selalu bermain dengan Itachi. Itachi yang baik hati sering membacakan buku cerita untuknya. Jika Hinata datang bersama Neji, mereka akan bermain kartu bertiga yang pasti berakhir dengan wajah Hinata yang dicoret bedak tabur di sana-sini. Dan di mana ada Itachi, di situ pasti ada Sasuke. Karena bocah yang sesungguhnya manja itu sangat tidak ingin perhatian kakaknya dibagi-bagi.

Saat itu mereka duduk bertiga di kamar Sasuke. Kamar yang dicat warna biru itu sangat rapi dengan mainan-mainan khas laki-laki yang tersimpan di tempatnya. Sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur berukuran mini menyimpan bingkai foto sang penghuni kamar sendirian, juga mobil balap mainan yang berwarna merah. Tidak ada senyum di foto itu. Hanya ada wajah merengut yang tetap terlihat lucu—mengingatkan Hinata pada anak kecil yang permennya baru saja direbut sang kakak.

Di dinding ruangan tergantung foto-foto Sasuke kecil yang berekspresi sama. Hinata menyimpulkan, kalau foto-foto ini adalah pemaksaan. Sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka dipotret.

"Dan putri pun hidup bahagia bersama pangerannya selamanya."

Itachi menutup buku ceritanya yang terakhir. Ia beranjak dari kasur Sasuke dan kembali menaruhnya di kabinet yang menempel ke dinding—bersama buku-buku cerita lainnya.

"Ita-_nii_, baca cerita lagi!" Hinata memohon dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tapi Hina-_chan_, buku ceritanya sudah habis." Itachi tidak tega juga sebetulnya. Apalagi melihat tatapan Hinata. Mana ada yang mampu menolak jika sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga sudah mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu.

"Ayolah ... Sasu-_kun_ juga mau dibacakan cerita lagi k-kan?"

"Hn."

Hinata sekali lagi mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya yang jitu. Mata _lavender_-nya membulat lucu dan terlihat berkaca-kaca terkena pijar lampu. Pipinya yang tembam pun ikut merona dan bibir kecilnya yang merah mengerucut lucu.

"Ah..." Menyerahlah, Itachi. Tidak ada yang bisa menghindar dari tatapan memelas Hinata kecil yang imut. "Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Itachi akhirnya.

Hinata mengembangkan senyum.

Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menghembuskan napas sambil berpikir. Cerita apa yang akan ia ceritakan kepada Hinata dan Sasuke?

"Sebenarnya cerita ini pernah diceritakan _Kaasan_ sudah agak lama sebelum Kakak tidur. Akan Kakak ceritakan lagi pada kalian...

"Kalian pernah dengar cerita tentang bintang jatuh?" tanya Itachi sebelumnya.

Hinata mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yang katanya b-bisa mengabulkan permohonan itu ya, Kak?"

Itachi mengangguk mantap.

"Konon katanya bintang jatuh benar-benar mengabulkan permohonanmu dalam kurun waktu 400 hari, Hina-_chan_."

"Benarkah?"

Itachi mengangguk lagi.

Hinata berpikir. Jiwanya seolah di tempat, namun akalnya melanglang ke sana-kemari memikirkan permohonan apa yang hendak ia ajukan jika menemukan bintang jatuh. Dan tatapannya yang juga ikut tidak fokus berhenti di arah Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Hinata malah sibuk memerhatikan detil wajah bocah itu satu-satu: rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang, kulitnya yang bersih, pipi yang juga tembam seperti dirinya, sampai bibir mungilnya yang terkatup rapat. Andai saja Sasuke ramah dan sering tersenyum, pasti ketampanannya jauh melebihi saat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata memanggilnya tiba-tiba; membuat Itachi menghentikan ceritanya sejenak.

"Hn?" Bocah tampan yang juga cerdas itu menoleh.

"K-kalau Sasu-_kun_ menemukan bintang jatuh, mau b-buat permohonan apa?"

Sasuke terlihat tidak banyak berpikir.

"Ingin jadi pembalap."

Hinata membentuk mulutnya serupa huruf O kecil. Setelah itu ia mengembangkan senyum tulusnya yang membuat semua orang ingin ikut tersenyum terkecuali Sasuke. Bocah bermata _onyx_ itu hanya memalingkan wajah dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Itachi rasa Hinata sudah menemukan permohonannya sendiri. Dan cukup Hinata sendiri yang tahu. Melihat itu, pemuda berambut panjang tersebut tersenyum tulus.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Hinata sudah tumbuh semakin besar. Usianya kini dua belas tahun, begitu pun Sasuke. Tapi mereka tetap saja masih kekanakkan.

Mereka sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Mereka pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama Bibi Mikoto di mobil yang sama. Setelah pulang sekolah, biasanya Mikoto tidak akan langsung mengantarkan Hinata ke rumah. Biasanya wanita yang terobsesi punya anak perempuan itu menawan sang gadis di kediamannya. Menyuruhnya makan, main, atau mengerjakan PR-nya dulu bersama Sasuke.

Selain Itachi, salah satu yang Hinata senangi di rumah keluarga Uchiha ini adalah halaman belakangnya.

Tidak terlalu luas, memang. Tidak banyak juga bunga-bunga yang sering Hinata jumpai di kebunnya. Mikoto hanya sering menggunakan lahan di kebunnya untuk menjemur pakaian. Jadi wajar saja bila rumput maupun tanaman-tanamannya agak jarang terurus.

Saat itu Itachi sedang tidak ada di rumah. Hinata yang sedang tidak bersama Neji pun kontan bingung. Anak berumur duabelas tahun itu hendak pamit, namun sayang sekali dicegah Mikoto. Dengan alasan tidak enak terhadap yang punya rumah, Hinata tinggal di sana dengan hati diliputi ragu.

"Hinata tunggu di sini, ya ... Bibi panggilkan Sasuke dulu."

Bibi Mikoto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang duduk di meja makan dengan satu set alat gambar.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sana-sini. Meneliti seisi dapur rumah yang sama sekali tidak banyak berbeda dengan dapur di rumahnya. Penciumannya yang peka bekerja menerka masakan apa yang tengah dimasak Mikoto. Ada asap kecil yang mengepul dari celah tutup panci. Ada bekas alat presto di kompor satunya yang tidak dinyalakan. Juga ada bau daging khas yang menguar lembut.

Mungkinkah sup iga? Hinata juga tidak tahu.

Lama menunggu, sang gadis diliputi bosan juga. Ia alihkan tatapannya dari kompor yang menyala menuju pintu belakang yang terbuka.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, kakinya turun dari kursi makan yang agak tinggi, membawanya keluar dapur menuju kebun belakang. Tanpa alas, ia biarkan telapak kakinya menapak langsung di atas rumput. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kakinya melangkah ke sudut lain kebun itu. Bocah yang rambutnya sudah mulai memanjang itu mengamati bunga yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu. Pemandangan cantik untuk seukuran kebun kurang terawat.

Terlalu asyik dengan aktivitasnya, ia sampai tidak menyadari tengah diperhatikan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang sering memelototinya.

Iseng, bocah laki-laki yang membawa pistol air mengangkat senjatanya dan menembakkannya pada si gadis imut. Kontan saja basahnya air menyemprot rambut indigonya yang lurus.

Hinata menjerit kaget. Ia bangkit, berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan sepasang mata _onyx_ Sasuke—juga sebuah seringaian menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata merengut sebal.

Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah menembakkannya berulangkali. Hingga kini, bukan hanya rambut Hinata yang basah. Tapi juga wajah dan bajunya.

Sang gadis yang mencoba menghindari tembakan pistol air Sasuke tanpa sengaja menginjak selang air yang terhubung dengan sebuah keran yang tidak jauh dari kakinya. Segera ia mengambil ujung selang tersebut dan menyalakan kerannya. Ia tutup ujung selang tersebut menyisakan sedikit celah untuk air keluar dan membuat semprotan yang cukup besar.

Hinata tertawa penuh kemenangan. Di saat pistol air Sasuke telah kehabisan amunisinya, ia tembakkan airnya kepada Sasuke. Dari atas sampai bawah, tidak ada yang luput dari semprotan air dari Hinata.

"AAAH!" Keadaan berbanding terbalik. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan mencoba merebut selang airnya. Hinata yang tidak ingin menyerah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi selang airnya. Membuat airnya menyemprot ke atas dan gravitasi membawanya kembali jatuh membasahi kedua insan yang berada di bawahnya seperti hujan.

"Wah ... hujan, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Hinata tertawa-tawa riang.

"Berisik!"

Perbedaan tinggi badan membuat Sasuke unggul kali ini. Selang air itu kini telah berpindah tangan kepada Sasuke. Hinata yang tidak mau disemproti air lagi, memundurkan langkahnya. Sialnya, ia sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Punggungnya yang berlapis kaus berwarna hijau telah menubruk tembok. Ia benar-benar tersudut.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke kembali menyeringai kejam. Dengan selang air yang mengalir, ia siap menembakkan liquid bening ke arah Hinata. Namun ketika ia siap, airnya malah berhenti mengalir.

Dengan geraman kesal, ia alihkan matanya ke arah keran dan menemukan sang ibu di sana; berdiri, mengenakan apron berwarna biru muda, dan sebelah tangannya mengangkat ujung selang satunya yang sebelumnya terhubung dengan keran. Ia berdiri dengan ekspresi yang tidak ingin dilihat Sasuke. Fiuuuhhh ... Hinata selamat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... ckckck."

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Setelah sekian lama, kini Hinata kembali masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Biasanya kalau main pun, ia jarang sekali masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Paling hanya di halaman depan rumah, ruang keluarga, atau kamar Itachi. Dan setelah sekian lama, kamar Sasuke terlihat benar-benar beda dari sebelumnya. Foto-foto Sasuke kecil yang selalu terpajang di dingding sekarang sudah dicopot. Berganti dengan poster bergambar mobil balap favoritnya.

Hinata telah berganti pakaian dengan milik Sasuke. Terima kasih kepada pistol air beserta pemiliknya yang telah membuat pakaiannya basah. Mikoto menyuruhnya dan memberikan privasi untuk berganti baju di kamar milik teman kecilnya itu. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah siap untuk keluar, tapi entah mengapa ia masih ingin menikmati suasana kamar sahabatnya yang tenang dan teduh. Kasurnya yang sudah diganti pun begitu menggoda—menarik Hinata untuk tidur di atasnya. Tidak sopan, memang. Tapi mereka sahabat sejak kecil. Ketahuan pun, tidak akan dimarahi mungkin.

Hinata yang asyik rebahan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Di sana terdapat meja kecil yang terdapat lampu duduk dan sebuah bingkai poto yang menyimpan potret Sasuke di dalamnya. Ia ambil poto itu serta mengamatinya dalam diam.

Sasuke-_kun_ memang tampan. Ia menjadi idola di seluruh sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Bahkan perempuan-perempuan sampai antri untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Mungkin Hinata cukup beruntung. Setiap hari bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Pulang-pergi bersama, makan bersama, main bersama, bahkan kini ia tidur di kasur yang biasa Sasuke tiduri. Bahkan kini ia memakai kaus yang biasanya Sasuke pakai—walau kebesaran di badannya.

Hinata merona sambil tersenyum.

Kaus ini menyimpan bau khas Sasuke. Bau yang ia sukai. Hinata ingin di sini lebih lama. Hinata ingin memakai baju ini lebih lama. Hinata ingin bersama Sasuke lebih lama—tunggu, bukankah mereka tidak dekat? Meskipun Bibi Mikoto berusaha mendekatkan mereka, tetap saja mereka tidak dekat—atau mungkin Sasuke yang tidak pernah mau dekat dengannya.

Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Hinata mencintai Sasuke? Bahkan saat ini, jika ia adalah tamu yang tak tahu malu, Hinata ingin sekali mencuri poto ini dan menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Hinata ingin sekali Sasuke menyimpan potret Hinata dalam hatinya.

—_Tok tok tok!_

"Hinata?" Suara Sasuke terdengar seiring pintu yang dibukanya dari luar. Hinata yang masih di posisinya gelagapan menaruh poto Sasuke ke asal. Ia segera berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Sedang apa barusan?" tanyanya dingin. Ia tetap berdiri di mulut pintu. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk menembus pandangan Hinata.

Harapan Hinata menguap. Baru saja Ia merasa hari ini ia dan Sasuke sudah cukup dekat, tapi Sasuke yang dingin tetaplah dirinya. Dan Hinata yang gugupan pun begitu.

"A-ano ... t-tadi, aku ... ummm... ."

"Hh, lupakan. _Okaasan_ menunggu di meja makan."

Dan mungkin Hinata memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke. Hinata hanyalah anak dari sahabat ibunya, yang sering bermain, berkunjung, dan makan di rumahnya. Sang gadis berubah sedih memikirkan itu.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata yang semula memang tidak pernah dekat, berubah semakin renggang ketika sang pria bermata _onyx_ mengenal cinta. Pemuda itu semakin bertambah dewasa, berkarisma, dengan auranya yang dingin namun bisa melelehkan hati setiap Hawa.

Sang pangeran menyukai seorang putri bersurai merah muda sebahu. Sikapnya yang ceria, semangat, juga penolong berhasil melelehkan hati Sasuke yang bak batu.

Sasuke yang sudah menginjak umur tujuhbelas bukan tipe yang suka menunggu dan mengulur waktu. Ia tidak suka melakukan pendekatan. Jika ia suka gadis itu, ia langsung mengutarakannya tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Dan hasilnya? Jangan ditanya, siapa yang tidak mau menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang pintar, tampan, dan kaya?

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah memerah ketika Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

Jadi, selama tujuhbelas tahun hidup di dunia, Hinata tidak pernah merasa lebih patah hati dari ini sebelumnya. Dan mungkin akan semakin sakit bila melihat mereka bersama. Untuk itu, ia lebih memilih menjauh dan menghindar dari kehidupan Sasuke maupun keluarganya. Ia tidak pernah tandang ke kediaman Uchiha lagi. Teralu sakit. Terlalu banyak kenangan. Suasana yang sebelumnya terasa tenang, nyaman, dan teduh, berubah sesak saat si pria berambut _emo_ telah memiliki kekasih hatinya dan Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggu.

Untuk itu, ia lebih memilih lari dan menutup dirinya.

Tapi kini, setelah tiga tahun berlalu, setelah menginjak umur duapuluh tahun, ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Kabar dari ayahnya membuat ia terhenyak. Bayang-bayang Sasuke yang tiga tahun ini ia coba lupakan kembali menyeruak dan mendominasi memorinya. Bahkan ia masih ingat betul segala tentang Sasuke.

"Kamu masih ingat Sasuke, Hinata?"

Mana mungkin ia lupa pemuda itu. Pemuda itulah yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Menyulap mimpi Hinatamenjadi mimpi paling indah, tapi juga yang paling buruk.

"Y-ya. Memangnya kenapa, _Otousama_?"

Rapat keluarga kali ini dirasa sangat penting. Baik ketiga orang yang mengisi ruangan sama-sama memasang ekspresi serius. _Kaasama_-nya menuangkan teh ke cawan Hiashi yang sudah kosong.

"Sebenarnya _Otousama_, _Okaasama_, juga Paman dan Bibi Uchiha sudah membicarakan ini dari dulu—semenjak kalian kecil."

"L-lalu?" Hinata menelan ludah.

"Kami rasa, sekarang kalian berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa untuk mengetahui maksud kami yang sesungguhnya," kata Hiashi berwibawa.

"Tapi, ibu sarankan kamu jangan kaget. Bagaimanapun, ibu tahu ini pilihan yang terbaik," saran wanita bersurai indigo yang paling Hinata hormati.

"Kami berniat menjodohkan kalian berdua."

"A-apa?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Napasnya tercekat. Mulutnya menganga penuh keterkagetan.

"Ini demi kalian berdua, Hinata. Juga demi relasi Uchiha-Hyuuga. Uchiha Sasuke sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini. Kamu tidak mungkin mempermalukan Ayah, kan?" tanya Hiashi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Namun nada bicaranya sarat akan perintah. Dan Hinata dilarang untuk membantah. Terpaksa ia harus menyerah. Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Ibunya mengeluarkan senyum sumringah.

"Ibu percaya, Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat untukmu, Hinata," katanya seraya merangkul bahu putrinya yang tengah diliputi ragu.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Banyak orang yang lebih mementingkan karir daripada mencari jodohnya. Banyak orang yang memilih menimbun materi dan mengesampinngkan pernikahan. Banyak orang yang lebih memilih tahta, lalu mencampakkan si pujaan hati.

Tapi tidak begitu dengan mereka; Sasuke dan Hinata.

Di usia muda mereka telah menikah. Dengan unsur pemaksaan dan bisnis—tentunya. Jika boleh jujur, Hinata memang sangat menyukai Sasuke dan menginginkan pemuda itu sebagai pendamping hidup. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Sungguh ia tidak ingin ada di posisi ini.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke selalu diarahkan kepadanya. Tak ada secercah kasih sayang di dalam obsidian itu. Sudah hangus tidak bersisa.

Pernikahan mereka diadakan secara besar-besaran. Mereka banyak mengundang tamu. Baik teman-teman Sasuke dan Hinata, relasi bisnis kedua keluarga, termasuk mantan kekasih Sasuke, Sakura.

Perempuan bersurai merah jambu tampil indah dan menawan dengan gaun merah selutut_. High heels_ terpasang cantik di kedua kaki jenjangnya. Tingkah lakunya anggun dan terpelajar.

Tersirat dalam pikiran Hinata, gadis itulah yang seharusnya berdiri di sini—bersanding dengan Sasuke di pelaminan. Mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang indah, dan melemparkan buket bunga bersama sang pangeran. Bukan dirinya.

Hinata begitu sedih melihat tatapan kosong Sasuke yang terus mengarah pada gadis yang senang tersenyum itu. Melihatnya berbincang dengan rekannya yang bermata biru, atau tertawa dengan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang. Semuanya terlalu miris. Sayatan di hatinya terasa semakin melebar. Bagai ada ribuan jarum kecil terus menghujam jantungnya. Sesak sekali.

Hinata tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Lalu, ia membiarkan dirinya menangis tanpa suara. Mengabaikan tatapan heran seluruh penghuni gedung, termasuk tamu yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, Sakura.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

"Memalukan."

Hinata membisu. Ia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya—terlalu tidak kuasa menatap tatapan Sasuke, terlalu tidak berani melihat amarah suaminya.

Ya. Pria yang beberapa jam lalu telah mengucapkan janji sehidup-semati bersamanya. Orang yang sudah melingkarkan cincin pernikahan di jarinya. Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menangis di depan banyak orang?"

Suara itu semakin memekakkan. Menggetarkan hatinya, membuat bulir-bulir air mata mendobrak keluar dari pertahanan kelopak _lavender_-nya.

"Cengeng!"

"Ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap istrinya. Ia masih mengenakan gaun pengantin, duduk di ranjang mereka yang ditaburi banyak kelopak bunga mawar merah.

Memuakkan.

"Kenapa S-Sasuke-_kun_ menyetujui perjodohan i-ini?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Jemarinya yang berkeringat bergerak meremas terusan gaun sutra putih panjangnya.

"Dengar." Sasuke menunduk—menyetarakan tingginya dengan Hinata. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya bergerak mengagkat dagu sang istri agar menengadah menatapnya. "Jika bukan perintah ayah, terlebih ibuku, aku mana mungkin mau menikahimu."

Kedua _lavender_-nya semakin berkaca-kaca. Cairan hangat siap meluncur keluar, menganak sungai mengaliri pualam. Dan perkataan Sasuke sukses mengangakan luka di hatinya.

Pegangan di dagunya berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman keras. Sasuke berubah seperti monster yang hendak menerkam siapa pun yang merusak ketenangan atau menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Hinata tidak mengenal Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Jadi, jangan berharap banyak dari pernikahan ini. Mengerti?" desisnya mengerikan.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Malam pertama, mereka lalui dengan Sasuke yang pergi dari apartemen dan Hinanta yang tidur sendiri. Kasur yang seharusnya mereka tempati terasa lenggang namun penuh sesak. Mawar merah sudah tidak berarti. Hanya ada Hinata yang meringkuk memeluk gulingnya mengusir sepi. Tak terasa entah berapa tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan hanya demi satu nama.

Sasuke.

Pulanglah.

Setiap harinya kegiatan yang ia lakukan tetap sama. Ia selalu mencoba menjadi isteri yang baik. Yang bisa menyenangkan suaminya. Ia berusaha agar Sasuke nyaman di rumah. Tapi apa daya bila usahanya sama sekali tak bersambut?

"P-perlukah aku bantu me-memasangkan dasi?" tawar Hinata dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak perlu."

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ nanti malam mau m-makan apa? Bi-biar aku bua—"

"Hentikan, Hinata!" potong Sasuke disertai tatapan tajam. "Berhentilah melakukan itu!" bentaknya kemudian. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut menandakan ketidaksenangan akan hal yang Hinata lakukan.

Hinata menunduk dalam. Bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Meskipun ia mencoba menyembunyikan itu, Sasuke tetap dapat mengetahuinya.

"Ajukanlah surat cerai dan aku akan menandatanganinya dengan senang hati."

Satu yang perlu Sasuke tahu; makna pernikahan bagi Hinata adalah hal yang hanya untuk dilakukan sekali dalam seumur hidup. Jadi, ia tidak mungkin merusak pernikahannya sendiri.

Dulu, ketika dibacakan cerita oleh Itachi tentang putri yang akhirnya hidup bersama pangeran yang mencintainya, sampai mereka menjadi kakek-nenek yang bahagia, Hinata selalu ingin kisahnya seperti itu. Tapi dalam realita, mendapat pengakuan dari suaminya saja ia rasa begitu sulit. Harapan yang tidak muluk-muluk itu bagai matahari yang sulit diraih.

Jadi, untuk kesekian kalinya ... Hinata menangis. Cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya hingga menetes ke atas lantai dingin.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris. Ia tetap berlalu, meninggalkan apartemen tempat tinggal mereka dengan bantingan pintu. Sarapan yang sengaja Hinata buat sama sekali tidak disentuh.

Sementara Hinata tetap berdiri, dengan tangis yang terus mengalir. Dengan isak yang terus terucap. Dengan tangan yang mencoba mendekap tubuhnya yang bergetar. Hingga kaki yang berpijak sudah tak bisa menopang. Gravitasi menariknya pulang.

Beban yang dipikulnya teramat berat. Hinata hampir putus asa dan jatuh tersungkur. Tapi ia sadar bahwa harus tetap maju dan berjalan. Biar terseok sekalipun, bila harus merangkak sekalipun, biar ia jatuh lagi, tapi perasaannya terhadap Sasuke jauh melebihi apa pun.

.

400 DYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

—_Tok tok tok!_

Jarum pendek jam yang terpasang di dinding malam itu masih menunjukkan angka delapan. Hinata hampir saja ketiduran di sofa saat menonton _dorama_ membosankan jika saja ketukan pintu tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Ketukan itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata dalam sekejap. Dengan perasaan sedikit bingung bercampur senang, wanita yang tengah memakai terusan tidurnya tersebut melompat segera dari sofa dan berlari menuju pintu apartemen.

Dengan bahagia ia membuka pintu, "_Okaeri_—" Hinata mengerjap. "_Okaasan_?"

Wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut tersenyum simpul. Mertua Hinata dengan wajah yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik memeluk sang menantu saat itu juga. Hinata terdiam mencoba mencerna keadaan.

"_Okaasan_ kangen sekali," katanya disertai senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Mana Sasuke?"

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ be-belum pulang," jawabnya hati-hati.

Mikoto menangkap suatu keganjilan yang besar. Ekspresi Hinata terlihat begitu sedih, suaranya juga bergetar.

"M-masuklah, _Okaasan_." Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi ini, Hinata memersilakan Mikoto masuk.

Mikoto lebih memilih menyimpan keganjilan itu dan mengikuti Hinata dalam diam. Ia dipersilakan duduk di sofa yang dilapisi beludru berwarna biru, sedangkan sang menantu duduk di kursi lain yang berhadapan dengannya setelah menyajikan teh hangat di atas meja.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, Hinata? Kamu tahu kan, _Okaasan_ dan ibumu ingin sekali segera menimang cucu." Pertanyaan biasa bagi seorang mertua pada menantunya. Tapi tidakkah ia tahu pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuat Hinata terhenyak seketika.

Ia menelan ludah.

"H-hubunganku de-dengan Sasuke-_kun_...," Hinata gelagapan menyembunyikan keadaannya, "b-baik-baik saja, _Okaasan_." Meskipun sudah dikatakan begitu, Hinata masih tidak yakin Mikoto memercayai perkataannya. Tapi syukurlah Mikoto tidak berniat mengintrogasinya lebih jauh.

"Hinata, kau punya makanan? _Okaasan_ lapar sekali." Mikoto sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah dirasanya atmosfer menjadi kurang mengenakkan gara-gara perbincangan tersebut. Tapi otaknya tidak diam di tempat. Ia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengetahui keadaan mereka tanpa bertanya pada keduanya. Mikoto wajib tahu yang sesungguhnya.

"Ah, biar kuambilkan," katanya seraya beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan beberapa makanan untuk sang mertua.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia meninggalkan ponselnya di sofa yang tadi ia duduki sebelum menyambut Mikoto—sofa yang saat ini Mikoto duduki. Tampak sebuah gambar amplop berwarna kuning cerah di layarnya dengan mencantumkan nama Sasuke-kun sebagai pengirim.

Tata krama menyebutkan tidak sopan jika membaca pesan orang lain. Tapi Mikoto memilih mengabaikannya untuk kali ini. Untuk itu, ia menekan tombol yang ada di tengah. Kedua manik obsidiannya bergerak membaca pesan yang ada di layar ponsel bergantungan bulu-bulu tersebut.

**From Sasuke-kun**

**Aku menginap di tempat lain. Jangan mencariku.**

Mikoto menatap layar ponsel lekat-lekat. Matanya membulat tidak percaya—kedua alis matanya bertaut.

"_Okaasan_."

Panggilan itu membuat wanita bersurai hitam mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang putri kecil yang selalu bersedih. Pemandangan itu membuat hati Mikoto benar-benar mencelos.

Di sana Hinata berdiri dengan terusan tidurnya, mengenakan sendal rumah berwarna merah jambu—dengan wajah sembab dan mata yang telah digenangi kristal hangat.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Kedua manusia yang ditakdirkan menjadi kaum Hawa tersebut tengah duduk di atas ranjang yang semestinya diisi Sasuke dan Hinata setiap malamnya—menjadi saksi bisu akan kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan di malam pertama. Namun nyatanya, ranjang tersebut tidak pernah ditiduri sepasang suami istri. Selalu hanya ada Hinata yang meringkuk kesepian tanpa ada sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkarinya.

Gorden di kamar dibiarkan terbuka—mengekspos pemandangan kota di malam hari yang dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip lampu kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Dari lantai tujuh tempat Hinata saat ini, pemandangan tersebut termasuk favoritnya. Belum lagi langit yang tidak ingin kalah dengan sang bumi, mempertontonkan keindahan jagad raya. Bulan dan bintang seakan tersenyum, indah.

"Katakanlah yang sebetulnya, Hinata. Jangan takut Sasuke akan memarahimu. _Okaasan_ akan selalu membelamu, Hinata," bujuk Mikoto dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata tetap tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara apa pun selain isaknya yang terdengar pilu. Sakit yang Hinata rasakan membuat Mikoto turut merasa perih. Wanita itu yakin, Sasuke sudah banyak menorehkan luka batin untuk isterinya dalam kurun satu bulan pernikahan mereka. Mikoto amat iba.

"Jawab, Hinata ... apa benar Sasuke sering tidak pulang seperti ini?" Mikoto merangkum kedua sisi wajah Hinata, menurunkan telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajah sang gadis yang basah.

Keadaan Hinata amat mengkhawatirkan. Wajah Hinata memerah dan lembab karena menagis, rambutnya yang kusut dirapikan Mikoto yang sangat khawatir akan keadaannya. Mikoto tidak yakin bila ada satu hari saja, yang Hinata lewati tanpa air mata.

"Jawab, Hinata."

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab selain anggukan lemah yang ia berikan kepada Mikoto.

Ia sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Ia butuh sandaran tiap kali dirinya merasa ingin jatuh. Untuk itu, Hinata butuh seseorang yang dapat dijadikan untuk tempatnya berkeluh-kesah.

Isak tangis terdengar semakin kuat ketika Hinata mengaku pada Mikoto. Sebagai seorang wanita yang sudah berkeluarga, ia jelas tidak ingin mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya. Dan Mikoto amat bersyukur karena tidak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Tapi tanpa ia sangka, menantunya yang paling ia sayangi mendapat cobaan berat yang ditimbulkan anak bungsunya sendiri.

Mikoto merengkuh Hinata. Gadis yang sudah ia anggap putri sendiri dari dulu tersebut menangis di pelukan ibu mertuanya. Merasakan kepalanya dielus lembut, bagai dirinya adalah barang rapuh yang mudah retak.

"Cup ... ini bukan kesalahanmu, Sayang. Jangan menangis...," bujuk Mikoto lirih. Dalam nada suaranya yang semakin serak, juga cairan bening yang menetes ke puncak kepala si gadis bersurai indigo, Hinata yakin ibunya yang satu itu juga tidak kuasa menahan air mata. Semuanya sudah terlanjur mengalir.

"Hinata harus kuat. Hinata tidak sendirian. _Okaasan_ akan selalu di samping Hinata. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan jadi baik-baik saja. Percayalah..."

"Te-terima kasih, _Okaasan_." Hinata membalas pelukan itu. Mendekap ibu keduanya erat-erat.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ia lemparkan pandangannya dari Hinata menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka—memamerkan senyum rembulan dalam kondisi penuh. Dewi malam itu tidak sendiri. Ada banyak bintang yang menemani.

Ketika tengah asik mengamati, retinanya menangkap cahaya kemerlap yang sebelumnya menggantung di langit melintas jatuh dengan cahaya putih.

Mikoto membelalak. Seketika ia melepas pelukannya dan segera berlari ke arah jendela.

"Hinata, ada bintang jatuh!" seru Mikoto di mulut jendela.

Pun Hinata ikut melompat dari tempatnya segera mendekat ke arah Mikoto—tak ingin melewatkan kejadian yang satu ini.

"_Ki-kirei_!"

"Cepat buat permohonan, Hinata!"

Hinata teringat akan peristiwa belasan tahun silam di mana dirinya, Itachi, dan Sasuke membicarakan tentang bintang jatuh yang konon katanya mengabulkan permintaan seseorang setelah empat ratus hari. Saat itu ia berandai-andai membuat sebuah permohonan bila ia melihat bintang jatuh. Sebuah permintaan sederhana, ia ingin segala yang diharapkan Sasuke terkabulkan.

Tapi beda halnya dengan hari ini. Jika tuhan mengizinkannya, ia ingin berharap lebih. Ia ingin Sasuke mencintainya. Mendengar bahwa Sasuke tulus mencintainya sebagai seorang suami pada sang isteri.

Hinata ingin permohonannya yang satu ini didengar. Tuhan tidak pernah tidur, bukan?

Jika ia harus menunggu, biar empat ratus hari, ia akan bertahan. Biar empat ratus tahun sekalipun, ia akan menunggu. Hingga Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya. Menerima Hinata sebagai istri yang akan terus berbakti. Melihat anak-anak mereka tumbuh besar hingga menjadi orang berhasil.

Hinata ingin sekali percaya pada bintang jatuh. Hinata ingin sekali permohonannya terkabul.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Sasuke amat terkejut dan tidak menyangka sebelumnya ketika ia pulang pagi hari, di meja makan apartemennya, sang isteri tidak duduk sendirian.

Di sana ada ibunya. Mengenakan celemek, membiarkan rambut panjang hitamnya yang tanpa uban tergerai menjuntai sampai pinggang. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, istrinya. Kini Sasuke harus menelan kenyataan, bila isteri yang tidak ia hiraukan selama ini memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan ibunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah pulang?" sapa Mikoto karena Hinata lebih memilih menunduk takut.

"Hn. Sejak kapan _Okaasan_ kemari? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengambil sumpitnya.

"Dari semalam. Sebelumnya _Okaasan_ ingin memberi kejutan, tapi ternyata malah _Okaasan_ yang dikejutkan dengan ketidakberadaanmu di rumah, Sasuke," kata Mikoto kalem.

Hinata tersedak hingga harus mengambil air minum. Sesekali ia arahkan tatapannya ke arah sang suami yang ekspresinya sungguh tidak dapat ditebak. Yang pasti amat berbeda ketika di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Seperti merasa ada ancaman, atau apa pun itu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa mampu membalas perkataan Mikoto yang menyindirnya. Sementara Hinata masih tetap takut untuk bersuara. Keberadaan Mikoto bukan memperbaik keadaan, tetapi terasa makin memperkeruh keadaan. Meski tidak berniat seperti itu, tapi tetap saja kondisi yang tercipta tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Setelah sarapan dihabiskannya, Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan tanpa sepatah kata. Langkahnya yang semula hendak pergi agak urung ketika Hinata yang ikut bangkit dari posisinya memanggil.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi, k-kan?" nadanya terdengar sedih dan penuh harap.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tidak pula beranjak meninggalkan Hinata bila pria itu benar-benar tidak peduli padanya.

"Sasuke, jangan sampai mengecewakan Hinata, ya?" bujuk sang ibu dari meja makan.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat dan tidak ingin diganggu."

Setelah kata-kata Sasuke yang terakhir, pria dengan setelan kemeja hitam dengan lengan bajunya yang digulung hingga sikut tersebut meninggalkan ruang makan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali terduduk di atas kursi dengan tatapan hampa.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALING STAR

.

Setelah kedatangan Mikoto ke apartemennya, Sasuke keesokannya tidak tidur di luar, melainkan pulang ke rumah. Tapi pria itu tidak pernah mau tidur seranjang bersama Hinata. Ia lebih memilih menonton TV sampai akhirnya tertidur di sofa. Dan Hinata menyempatkan bangun malam untuk menyematkan selimut ke tubuh Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin suaminya sampai sakit.

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai mencoba menerima perhatian Hinata. Ia membiarkan gadis itu mengambilkan nasi dan lauk ke piring untuknya saat sarapan. Sasuke juga membiarkan istrinya itu memasangkan dasi dan merapikan jas kerjanya. Karena hari ini akan ada rapat penting di perusahaan, Hinata berupaya seoptimal mungkin agar suaminya terlihat sempurna.

"_Itekimasu_," kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu.

"_I-iterasai_!" Pintu apartemen sudah terlebih dulu tertutup sebelum Hinata sempat mengucapkan itu.

Hinata menghela napas. Ya, setidaknya keadaan sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya. Dan bagi Hinata, membaiknya tingkat hubungan mereka adalah hal yang sangat ia dambakan dari dulu.

Hinata edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apartemen. Ia rasa, ini saatnya untuk beres-beres.

Banyak perabot dan benda-benda yang perlu dibersihkan. Tatapannya yang berkeliling berhenti di satu titik yaitu di atas meja. Di sana terdapat map Sasuke yang sangat penting untuk rapatnya kali ini.

_Sasuke_-kun_ meninggalkannya_, pikir Hinata. Ia harus segera megejar Sasuke dan memberikan map ini.

Hinata keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen. Ia segera turun dari lantai tujuh menggunakan lift. Setelah sampai di parkiran, mobil Sasuke-_kun_ sudah melesat pergi dari tempatnya. Itu berarti Hinata harus menyusulnya ke Uchiha Corp, tempat kerja Sasuke.

Hinata menyetop taksi di pinggir jalan dan segera menuju tempat yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke. Ini kali pertama bagi Hinata mengantarkan map suamiya ke perusahaan. Mungkin di sana Hinata akan dipanggil Nyonya Uchiha? Hinata merona memikirkan itu.

Taksi yang ia tumpangi telah mengantarnya sampai tujuan. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke sana-kemari mencari sosok Sasuke karena mobilnya tidak jauh dari sana. Sementara sang pengemudi yang asalnya terobsesi jadi pembalap itu tidak ada di tempat.

Akhirnya, Hinata menangkap siluet Sasuke menyeberangi jalan menuju tempat Hinata berada saat ini. Hinata mengembangkan senyum sementara ekspresi Sasuke pun terlihat baik. Ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan raut kesal atau jengkel kali ini. Justru, sebuah senyum kecillah yang saat ini ia sunggingkan. Mungkin merasa cukup terbantu dengan Hinata yang membawakan map penting yang lupa ia bawa tadi.

Saat sedang menyeberangi jalan, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh berlari dari arah samping Sasuke. Hinata yang sempat melihat itu segera berlari menghampiri suaminya dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur ke dekat trotoar.

—_**BRAAK!**_

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris. Termasuk Sasuke.

"HINATA!"

Tubuh gadisnya tertabrak kencang lalu terguling hingga kepalanya terhempas membentur aspal dengan sangat keras. Cairan kental berbau karat mengucur deras dari pelipis Hinata. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Yang ia bisa tangkap hanyalah suara yang berteriak histeris memanggil namanya.

"HINATA!"

Hinata meneyelamatkan Sasuke. Namun karena itu semua, ia sendiri yang menjadi korban karena tidak sempat menghindar.

"BERTAHAN, HINATA!"

Hinata melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke yang menangkup kedua pipinya. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi itu lebih lama, namun kesadaran semakin berpaling dari dirinya. Kelopak matanya menutup sempurna. Suara-suara yang memanggilnya terasa semakin jauh. Semuanya hitam. Hinata tidak tahu, apakah ia masih hidup saat itu.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Setelah kejadian mengenaskan itu, Hinata belum sadar juga. Ia koma dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Benturan di kepalanya amat fatal hingga gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Dokter pun tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan Hinata akan siuman.

Selama ini, Sasuke selalu menjaga Hinata di sampingnya. Sasuke selalu khawatir dan miris ketika dari hari ke hari Hinata belum juga menampakkan keadaan yang membaik. Ia terus berdo'a agar Hinata cepat sembuh dan kembali mendampinginya di apartemen mereka. Sasuke berjanji, jika Hinata siuman kelak, ia tidak akan mengecewakan gadis itu. Ia akan mencoba setia. Dan ia akan mencoba mencintai Hinata setulusnya.

Bahkan hingga kini, hari ke-dua ratus Hinata koma, Sasuke masih mendampinginya. Kini ia tidak sendiri, melainkan ditemani sang ibu, Mikoto.

Sasuke mengambil telapak tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan meremasnya lembut. Sementara Mikoto mengelus kepala Hinata dengan hati-hati. Sebelumnya, rambut panjang Hinata dipotong habis demi mempermudah dokter mengobati luka di kepalanya. Kini, setelah dua ratus hari, rambut Hinata sudah mulai tumbuh meski belum mencapai bahu. Rambut Hinata yang biasanya lurus indah dan mengkilap bila terkena cahaya, kini terlihat kusam dan tidak memberikan cahayanya semenjak sang pemilik mahkota indigo tidak meraih kesadarannya.

Sasuke miris melihat itu semua.

"Kamu tahu, Sasuke," kata Mikoto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mikoto.

"Dua hari sebelum Hinata kecelakaan, saat kamu tidak pulang dan _Okaasan_ ke apartemen kalian, Hinata bercerita tentang beban yang selama ini ia pikul."

Sasuke membiarkan ibunya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hinata juga bercerita, kalau ia telah mencintaimu bahkan sejak umur kalian masih duabelas tahun. Hinata juga bercerita bagaimana sakitnya ia ketika kamu lebih melihat Sakura darpada dirinya yang selama ini di sampingmu. Betapa sedihnya ketika kau tidak pernah melihatnya. _Okaasan_ juga wanita, Sasuke. Terlebih menantuku sendiri yang mengalaminya. _Okaasan_ sangat sedih dan kecewa padamu saat itu.

"Malam itu, kami juga melihat bintang jatuh. Dan kamu tahu apa permohonan yang ia pinta?"

Sasuke terus mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ia ingin kamu dapat bisa melihatnya, mencintainya, dan menerimanya apa adanya. Hinata sangat berharap permohonannya terkabul dalam waktu empat ratus hari."

Sasuke teringat akan cerita Itachi tentang bintang jatuh yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan dalam waktu empat ratus hari. Tapi empat ratus hari bukanlah waktu yang cepat juga, kan? Apakah Hinata harus menunggu selama itu jika Sasuke kini sudah mencintainya?—tunggu, mencintai? Apakah benar perasaan itu yang Sasuke rasakan? Ia memang banyak diliputi perasaan bersalah, tapi di sisi lain, ia juga merasa sayang, tidak ingin kehilangan, dan ingin Hinata segera dapat membuka matanya untuk menampakkan kedua mutiara _lavender_ itu.

Ah, betapa Sasuke amat rindu dengan kedua mata indah itu. Bahkan bila matanya berkaca-kaca karena mengangis—perasaan bersalah kembali menyergapinya.

Suasana di apartemen pun terasa sangat sepi saat tidak ada Hinata yang mengisinya. Mungkinkah perasaan itu juga yang Hinata rasakan saat Sasuke sering meninggalkanannya sendiri?

Sasuke meremas telapak tangan Hinata lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap jemari yang ia genggam penuh kasih. Tanda perasaan bersalahnya yang mendalam.

_Hinata ... bangunlah_.

Sadarlah, Hinata. Biarkan Sasuke menebus kesalahannya selama ini. Berilah ia kesempatan untuk dapat menatap kedua matamu lagi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda kali ini. Percayalah, bocah yang dulu sering memelototimu itu tidak akan mengarahkan ekspresi dingin dengan tatapan tajam kepadamu lagi. Biarkan Sasuke mengulangnya dari awal, Hinata. Biarkan Sasuke mencintaimu.

Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangan Hinata sampai sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Hinata penuh sayang.

"Bangun, Hinata. Kamu tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Aku mencintaimu ... sadarlah," kata Sasuke lirih.

Mikoto dapat menangkap ketulusan dan kemurnian kata-kata Sasuke di nada suaranya. Pria itu telah berubah sepenuhnya. Tapi melihat Hinata yang belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda baik pun Mikoto turut sedih memikirkan itu.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Hari demi hari dilewati Sasuke yang selalu menjaga Hinata penuh sabar. Dielusnya kening Hinata yang mulai tertutupi poni. Tubuh yang disambung selang di mana-mana tersebut semakin ringkih. Wajahnya juga pucat tanpa ada rona merah yang sering menghiasi pipinya bila ia tersipu atau sedang menahan tangis.

Hari itu, Sasuke ketiduran saat menjaga Hinata di rumah sakit. Sasuke terbangunkan oleh gerakan tangan Hinata yang berada di genggamannya. Seketika itu juga, Sasuke menyadarkan diri bahwa ini sepenuhnya kenyataan, bukan mimpi yang dialaminya.

Setelah meyakinkan bahwa Hinata menunjukkan pergerakan, Sasuke segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Dokter tersebut menyebutkan bahwa Hinata menunjukkan keadaan membaik yang begitu pesat. Ia menyimpulkan, Hinata akan sadar sepenuhnya tidak lama lagi.

Mendengar kabar baik itu, Sasuke segera menghubungi Mikoto yang disambut dengan kata-kata syukur yang diucapnya terus-menerus.

"Sa-Sasu ... ke...," gumam Hinata pelan.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Aku di sini, Hinata."

"Sa ... suke... ."

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia menampakkan kedua _lavender_-nya yang begitu Sasuke rindukan. Pemandangan yang pertama tertangkap retina matanya adalah wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum lega.

Hinata ikut tersenyum penuh syukur. Senyum lemah namun begitu cerah.

Isteri Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Hinata namanya. Tempat yang diisi terangnya matahari, kini kembali menampakkan cahayanya. Sasuke yang selalu dipenuhi kegelapan saat terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura amat butuh itu semua. Jadi, bila ada seseorang yang dengan suka rela membagi tempat bercahaya mataharinya yang terang dan hangat, mengapa Sasuke harus mencari yang lain?

"Su-sudah berapa lama a-aku di sini?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Empat ratus hari, Hinata. Empat ratus hari aku menunggumu. Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. _Daisuki_... ."

Hinata terharu. Ia hampir menangis lagi. Hinata belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Mendapatkan pengakuan, kasih sayang, rasa khawatir dari suami yang begitu ia dambakan dari dulu. Hinata tidak akan berhenti mengucapkan syukur setelah ini.

.

400 DAYS AFTER FALLING STAR

.

Ini adalah awal yang baru untuk rumah tangga mereka. Sasuke tidak pernah absen lagi setiap malam. Sebelum tidur, Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri melihat langit malam yang indah jika sedang tidak mendung. Ia akan menyapa mereka, bintang-bintang yang menghiasi kanvas hitam. Pijar tersebut selalu membuat Hinata tersenyum tatkala mengingat ia kini telah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

_Kami-sama_ tidak pernah tidur. _Kami-sama_ selalu mendengar hambanya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah sang istri yang terlihat begitu sempurna bermandikan cahaya rembulan. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di permukaan perut Hinata. Hinata menutup kedua kelopak matanya tanpa mengurangi senyum yang terpatri. Sasuke turut bahagia dengan keaadaan mereka kini.

"Angin malam tidak baik untukmu, juga untuk dia," ucapnya si _Raven_ seraya mengelus permukaan perut Hinata yang belum terlalu besar.

"A-aku melakukan ini sebagai caraku mengungkapan syukur kepada _Kami-sama_ ... juga bintang jatuh yang benar-benar mengabulkan permohonankku dalam empat ratus hari," Hinata berbalik hingga mata putih keunguannya bertemu denga manik obsidian Sasuke, sementara pria itu semakin mempertemukan mereka dengan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata.

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga Hinata. Lantas, pria itu membisikkan sesuatu di sana. Hebusan napas yang mengirinya membuat Hinata geli hingga rona merah segera mengumpul di permukaan pipinya yang tembam.

"Kau tahu, cerita tentang bintang jatuh yang mengabulkan permohonanmu dalam waktu empat ratus hari itu bohong," bisik Sasuke.

"H-hah?" Hinata terkejut dalam pelukan suaminya.

Pria itu mengembalikan posisi seperti semula. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi kiri Hinata yang bersemu.

"Karena aku sudah mengucapkan cinta padamu sebelum empat ratus hari."

Hinata kembali tesenyum. Kali ini diiringi tawa kecilnya yang terdengar bahagia. Suaranya yang lembut enak sekali didengar. Betapa Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan suara tawa istrinya yang merdu.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke tulus sembari tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Keduanya mengurangi jarak di antara wajah mereka. Empat ratus bintang-bintang yang masih tampak menggantung di langit pun menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Saksi pengakuan cinta jelmaan malaikat dan iblis yang tak bersayap. Mereka tersenyum, berkelip di langit malam—bersanding dengan sang rembulan.

Hinata tidak butuh empat ratus bintang untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Sasuke tidak perlu empat ratus hari untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Semua mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Kehidupan mereka akan semakin terasa bahagia dengan kehadiran anggota baru keluarga Uchiha.

Ternyata, permohonan Mikoto saat melihat bintang jatuh bersama Hinata pun tekabulkan.

.

-=:400 DAYS AFTER FALLING SATAR:=-

-:- END -:-

.

Characters:

Hyuuga Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Mikoto

Uchiha Itachi

Haruno Sakura

.

* * *

><p>AN: Ini aku persembahkan buat event **400FODNA** yang telat. Juga buat ulang tahun My lovely Daddy, **Zoroutecchi**. Maap juga kecepetan sehariii! . Juga buat temen-temen DNA semua.

Thanks to: **Allah SWT**, **Readers**, **reviewers**, **DNA**, juga buaut **Anggun Pertiwi, Khalida Juliani, ST Mila** XD yang uadah baca fic ini di sekolah, sekalian bantu ngebetain dari typo, juga bantu ngasih ide buat jalan cerita fic ini. Tengkyu somach lah.

Terima kasih juga buat temen-temen yang udah meramaikan event **400FODNA**, juga teman-teman yang ngasih do'a, fic, juga fanart pas aku ulangtahun. Ini juga buat kalian X)

Maaf A/N-nya kepanjangan XD

Mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review... :)

**March, 4th 2012**

**Sabaku no ligaara**


End file.
